


Shooting stars (are for the hopeless)

by hieliohelio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kinda, M/M, One Night Stands, he didn’t do anything wrong, overuse of italics i’m sorry, save taeyong please, wow ten makes bad decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieliohelio/pseuds/hieliohelio
Summary: Jaehyun didn’t ask for this.He asked to have his heart mended, goddamnit, not for a man (if you can even call him that, he looked more like a bunny than anything) to come tumbling through his 12 story high apartment window.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Shooting stars are kind of stupid. 

Jaehyun had come to this conclusion years and years ago, way back when he was only a kid. He remembers lying back against the grass which prickled his back and peering up at the night sky. He remembers his father telling him that when he was to ever see a shooting star, he was to make a wish. 

A wish, he was told, that would forever come true.

He remembers frowning, turning his head around to face his father, a man who had constellations in his gaze, then he stated, with the seriousness no elementary schooler should have, that,

“Shooting stars sound dumb.”

It was quite a shocker, it seemed, for his dad who had sharply inhaled, only to close his eyes and sigh, head shaking ever so slightly.

“Yoonoh, you have to-,” 

He paused momentarily. He seemed as if he was thinking over his words. It was quite a shame, Jaehyun thought, that his dad made such a show of carefully thinking out his phrases, only to say,

“You have to _believe_.”

Stifling a laugh, Jaehyun had tried to control himself and harness enough self restraint to cease from bursting into rambunctious laughter. He tried so very hard to pretend that, that was not the most idiotic thing he had heard in all of his 8 long years since birth.

His father had emphasised the last word as if even uttering such a phrase would bring good luck to his entire bloodline, and ensure longevity for years to come.

All of which sounded like a load of bullshit if little Jaehyun had ever heard, not that he’d say that out loud.

Rolling his eyes, he had sighed and turned away and watched the stars soar past the inky expanse that was the sky.  
For mere seconds, the young boy had considered that maybe, just maybe, his father was correct.

This however, was a thought that was quickly brushed away as he scolded himself for thinking so, ever so _childishly_. 

Ruffling his hair, he ignored the intruding thought, tucking it away in a dusty corner of his mind.

What could he have possibly wished for, he thought, the only thing he had to worry about was what colour truck he was going to claim tomorrow at Taeyong’s house. Just imagining the look on the boy’s face when Jaehyun would snatch the red one and christen it as his precious chosen fire truck would have been a sight to behold.

Seeing this confusion, his father had scoffed, and stated that, “sooner or later, you’re going to end up wishing upon a star,” his gaze had turned soft, and a faraway look graced his features, “when all else fails, sometimes, we must turn to foolish hope.”

Jaehyun whipped an arm around, and smacked his father across the torso making him screech and recoil, “What was that for?” 

“You just killed the mood, turning it all serious and shit.”

The man’s eyes had widened comically, and Jaehyun could recall his father chastising him with a red face for using that ‘vulgar language at such an age’.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

How Jaehyun ended up here is a question not even he himself can answer.

Going against everything he has ever believed, here Jaehyun is, head resting in his palm as he mumbles to himself, “I want a star to cross the sky,” his words slurring together form a long chain of indistinguishable sounds, “so I can wish for the most good fucking looking man alive to come sweep me off my feet and off this god forsaken Earth.” 

His body sways from side to side, back arched and slumped over the bar countertop, gin bottle clutched in his free hand. His spindly fingers are wrapped around the bottle so tightly, his knuckles begin to take on a paper white tinge. 

Head spinning and thoughts fuzzy like a static television screen, he can feel the spiking pains shoot through his skull. Cursing underneath his breath, Jaehyun wonders just why he had agreed to tagging along with Ten’s antics, a roommate who was long gone after he caught sight of, and Jaehyun quotes, “a sexy beast of a man”. 

Loosening his death-grip on his lifeline (the lonely alcohol flask to which Jaehyun had grown rather fond of within the last 4 or so hours), he lets it roll across the pristinely polished marble that is now tarnished by the rapidly spilling gin, not that Jaehyun could care less. 

The entire establishment shakes under the weight of multitudes of piss drunk men and women jumping up and down to the beat of the heavy bass.

Pressing the palms of his hands to his temples, Jaehyun frowns, eyebrows furrowing as he tries his hardest to get his mind together for a plan to escape this hell that fell under the guise of a club. He comes to no avail, the strobe lights blinding him and extinguishing any coherent thoughts he had (if he even had any, prior to his decision of downing countless bottles of vodka and liquor like there was no tomorrow). 

Taking a deep sigh, Jaehyun hauls his legs around, arms supporting him as he pushes off the table and bar stool. He stumbles around for a while, weight toppling over from left to right as he takes each step. 

Manoeuvring past large packs of drunken (and obviously underage) teens who proceed to hurl on the floor, Jaehyun attempts to reach the door which had a neon green ‘exit’ sign propped up above it.

Hands shoot out from the crowd, women throwing themselves at him and trying to coax him to go home with them. Grimacing, Jaehyun politely declines (well, as politely as someone who was drunk out of their mind could manage). He has to start prying himself away from the manicured hands which had latched themselves onto his body to escape.

Stumbling out onto the streets, he could feel the cool breeze sieve through his tousled chestnut hair and touch his cheeks, staining them a ruby red. He strolls through the deserted streets, the sky dim if not for the neon signs which decorate the cityscape. 

He had left the club in shambles, and quite frankly, the last thing on his mind right now was changing the fact that he appeared as though he had wrestled a 300 pound bear and emerged victorious (this however, isn’t too far from the truth). 

His once shiny shoes sink into a groove in the pavement, sending him flying towards the concrete. Lurching forward, Jaehyun barely manages to thrust his arms before him to soften the inevitable blow, though he seems to have underestimated the  
strength of his drunken state, as he ends up in a heap of clothes against the ground. 

Sighing, he struggles to untangle his limbs from underneath his crushing weight and Jaehyun doesn’t know if he has enough energy to stand up straight. His legs curl inwards to his body in an attempt to separate his torso from the floor, though this is futile, as he finds this position damn near knocks the air out of his lungs. 

And so, he merely lies there, face pressed up just a few millimeters from the harsh sidewalk. Jaehyun can see the puffs of steam that escape from his mouth with each hot breath that he takes, and squints his eyes, vision still fogged up from the unholy doses of alcohol. 

His eyelids sink, weight tripling and threatening to close and not reopen for the next 16 hours. Jaehyun commences (weakly) fighting the urge to fall into the arms of sleep, letting the grasp of rest claim him. 

The universe seemed to curse him.

Perhaps he had once committed some sin in a past life. 

No matter how hard Jaehyun would think of this, he’d always come to the conclusion that the gods had decided to bestow him with the terrible luck of winding up with a whiny man-child of a roommate. 

The roommate in question, is now sprinting for dear life and screaming bloody murder towards the drowsy figure that collapsed onto the path not so long ago. 

The piercing shrieks that echo down the street are enough to make Jaehyun jolt awake, shocking him enough to flip himself over. His hair which once clung onto his sweat slicked forehead fans out beneath him, facing the sky. 

He winces, the penetrating cries of his name send needles through his eardrums and shivers trailing down his spine. 

The thundering footsteps shook the entirety of hell if Jaehyun had ever known, and those very steps were getting increasingly closer towards him, panic now freely flowing through his body. 

His thoughts become (even more) frantic, breathing erratic as images of his now impending murder and possible castration flitting through his mind.

A shrill voice cuts through his thoughts, one that brought along migraines lasting days whenever Jaehyun was unlucky enough to hear it.

“Jung _motherfucking_ Jaehyun.” 

____

____

Red-faced and taking heaving breaths in, Ten leans over his knees, elbows bending under his weight. His hair is dishevelled, lips swollen and bitten pink with blotches of purple running down his neck.

Jaehyun takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the bombardment of words that would soon follow. 

Letting his eyelids flutter closed, Jaehyun feigns unconsciousness, body falling limp. 

Ten squints, closely inspecting Jaehyun’s features, before landing a heavy blow to the ‘passed out’ man’s chest with his foot.

“Where **have** you been?” Ten takes hold of the shirt’s collar and vigorously shakes Jaehyun forwards and back, making his head loll in all four directions and shocking him awake.

********

********

********

****

Throwing him to the floor, Ten strikes Jaehyun’s face, who in return, puts his head in his hands and sighs. After a few moments, he then whips around to show a scowl.

“You were the one to discard me when you caught the scent of a hot guy.”  
This particular phrase didn’t seem to click with Ten, who blankly stares as he tries to decipher the string of nonsense that had just flooded out of Jaehyun’s mouth.  
“Now you’re saying _I’m _the one who left you?” Jaehyun scoffs, eyes drooping. “Are you even sober?”__

____

____

Ten averts his gaze, annoyed. “If anything, I’m more sober than you, you drunken idiot.” His hands unfold from their crossed position, emphasising each word that came out. “Let’s just get us a ride and get you home.” 

Gathering Jaehyun in his arms, Ten pulls him up, groaning all the while, “Bloody hell, why are you so fucking heavy?” Having no way to keep his arms from buckling, Ten drops the dead weight and watches his roommate crumple to the floor. Whisking out a cracked phone from his back pocket, he taps the first number on his contact list and listens as the ringing ends. 

“Hello?”

A series of shuffling noises could be heard from the other end. 

“Ten?”

The raspy voice is drained of all energy, which isn’t a surprise considering the ungodly hours in which Ten and Jaehyun stand in.

“Taeyong~” Ten’s voice is laced with honey, “How have you been?”

“I’ve known you for what, half a lifetime?” Taeyong’s words are hoarse, “I know for a fact that you don’t call me at 2 fucking am without a reason.”

“You know me too well,” Ten smiles.

“What is it now?”

His words came out as more of a statement than a question.

“You see,” he pauses, “how do I say this.”

Ten can feel the annoyance radiating through the device that was pressed up against his face.

“Jaehyun, may or may not, be sitting in a heap on the side of the street, smelling of alcohol.” 

Rustling and the clinking of keys reverberate through the speakers of the phone.

“I’m on my way.”

If it were not already obvious that Taeyong was beyond pissed at being woken up (by the most annoying human to grace this Earth, in Jaehyun’s humble opinion), then seeing his expression would send the message right through. 

His face was scrunched up, eyes still sharp and piercing, enough to make Ten rethink his decisions. Taeyong turns to look at a (now) sleeping Jaehyun, and questions what had ever possessed him to befriend such fools.

Hooking both his arms underneath Jaehyun’s, Taeyong nods towards Ten, who grabs Jaehyun’s legs. They carry him like so all the way to Taeyong’s car which sits just a few metres over. Throwing him into the backseat, not bothering to buckle him in, the pair shut the car doors behind themselves and Taeyong starts the gas.

There’s an almost awkward silence in the air, none have the effort to make small talk while Taeyong is trying his hardest to not sink into sleep as he drives. 

The glowing street lights illuminate the highway, yellow and orange hues flying past the windows. Towering skyscrapers line the horizon, very few windows are lit up as the city seems to be asleep save for a small handful of residents. 

“So,” 

Ten should have known this question was coming his way.

“What _exactly _made you think it was a good idea to get your roommate and only friend drunk and pass out?”__

____

____

“I don’t know, it seemed like a good idea at the time,” which was true; Jaehyun had been holed up in his room, stacks of assignments and papers covering his wooden tables.  
“I thought we could maybe relax, not that you’d know much about that.”  
Ten mumbles the last part under his breath, so as to avoid getting hit across the shoulder.

Had he not realised that Jaehyun was such a _lightweight _, Ten wouldn’t have dragged him across the metropolis, to the largest bar in the region. Taeyong however, didn’t need to know this.__

____

____

Eventually, the car screeches to a halt, tires marking the parking lot floors. 

“Get out, I still have work in the morning unlike you heathens.”

Ten’s eyes go wide, eyebrows raising, 

“How do you expect me to carry a man double my size up 11 flights of stairs?”

Taeyong shoots a surly look his way, dark bags evident under his onyx gaze. His usually smooth and porcelain skin now appears to have darkened, and Ten swears he can see grey hairs sprout from underneath the flaming red atrocity that was his friend’s head.

“Use the bloody elevator,”

The doors of the car swing open wide, and Taeyong gives the man a harsh shove, sending Ten crashing against the ground. He himself exits the vehicle and lugs Jaehyun from the backseat and onto the piece of concrete next to Ten. 

He then proceeds to hop into the car, and speeds off into the night with a short parting note of telling Ten to ‘make sure Jaehyun doesn’t die’.

After quite the struggle, Ten flops down onto the sheets, and Jaehyun is lying in a disheveled pile in the bed next to him. Now that Ten no longer has the thought of impending doom looming over him, he dials the newly saved number into his keypad.

“Who is this?”

Ten smiles.

“Remember me? The guy from the bar?”

“Oh, Chittaphon, right?”

“Oh please, call me Ten. Say, do you want to start where we left off before?”

Ten can almost hear the blush creeping up Kun’s neck from the other end. 

Throwing on a jacket, he hurries out the door, leaving a very much unconscious Jaehyun in his midst.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jaehyun wakes to an empty room, and has a throbbing headache. Face contorting as his eyes adjust to the blinding apartment. 

“Fuck you Ten for leaving the bloody lights on.”

Jaehyun reaches for his phone, realising it was 2am. He can barely recollect any prior events, except for the fact that, according to his calendar, he had been passed out for an entire day. Hitting his clenched fist against his forehead, he curses Ten for leaving him alone with a hangover. 

His head is pounding, brain repeatedly knocking against the back of his skull.

It’s here that Jaehyun realises that he never should have agreed to Ten’s plans, and that from now on, he never would again.

Jaehyun props himself up on his arms, and stands, the ground swaying beneath him.

His elbow comes in contact with the side of Ten’s bed, and Jaehyun’s nervous system goes wild. 

Now fueled by both hatred and pain, he snatches Ten’s leftover clothes (presumably from the prior nights) and proceeds to hurl them across the room. Anything and everything within Jaehyun’s reach was hurtling through the air at unimaginable speeds, landing in the hallway, on a chair and into the bin.

Satisfied with the destruction he just caused, Jaehyun collapses down onto his bed once more with heaving breaths. He roughly pulls open the bedside drawer, and whips out a packet of Advil. 

Holding the box up to the light, Jaehyun squints at it, making sure it’s the right packaging and not his roommate’s fucking box of condoms. Not wanting to think about his roommate being gone for what is certain to be a dick appointment, Jaehyun opens the container and extracts a pill with little care. Jaehyun then throws the small blue packet to the wall and swallows dry. 

He brings his hand to his forehead and stares at the ceiling, willing the pain away. 

The curtains are still drawn from yesterday, presumably thanks to his roommate’s laziness. 

His head just about starts to clear before his eyes fly open. 

The feeling of dread that runs through Jaehyun’s veins is followed by a sickening crash. Glass soars through the air, little pieces cascading down onto the floor. A symphony of noise shoots through Jaehyun’s eardrums, with the shattered window clattering against the tiles and a loud groan, which definitely didn’t belong to himself.

Bolting upright, Jaehyun faces the figure whose clothes are strewn across his precious marble floors. 

He warily stands up, and slowly approaches the mysterious person. Jaehyun squats down next to him. Whether it is his sheer stupidity or the after effects of alcohol controlling his body, Jaehyun decides, in this very moment, to poke the possibly dangerous man in front of him. 

The action seems to do its job, as the man flails around and sits up on his knees. The man’s eyes are blown wide, eyebrows sky high. His lips are parted into a slight ‘o’ shape, and for a second, Jaehyun can only think, “Wow, this man is fucking _hot _.”__

____

____

The person in question leans forwards onto his arms, eyes flitting up and down, inspecting Jaehyun’s trainwreck of an apartment, and the owner of said dump. 

Whoever this bunny-like man is, who just flew through a 12 story high window, Jaehyun demands answers.

His brain however, is far too slow to form words so he merely sits, mouth agape. 

_“This is one hell of a hangover.” ___


	2. Chapter 2

“Woah what the bloody fuck are-”

The man suddenly rises to his feet, towering over Jaehyun, who remains a crumpled mess upon the floor. 

The man blinks twice, eyes focused on Jaehyun’s as he cocks his head to the side. 

“Who are _you _?”__

__Jaehyun flinches, visibly taken aback by the question, and by this man’s smooth voice. Not only is this man tall, handsome and looks to be sculpted by the gods themselves, he also has a voice rivalling the silkiness of velvet robes._ _

_Fuck, _Jaehyun has it bad.__

____

__

__His heart, thumping against his rib cage, threatens to burst from his chest and spill every last drop of Jaehyun’s dignity onto the cold floors. He can hear the blood rushing in his veins, head swirling, sending his balance off kilter and his upper body wobbling side to side._ _

__“I’ve hit the jackpot tonight,” he murmurs, not once breaking eye contact with the man standing above him, whose gaze shone from under his ebony hair._ _

__The man brings a hand up to briskly ruffle his hair, eyebrows brought down and knitted in confusion. His eyes are clouded with confusion and Jaehyun could see the cogs turning in the guy’s head._ _

__An uneasy silence washes over the room, Jaehyun still staring, wide-eyed and the man slightly fidgeting under his unrelenting gaze. Maybe he should talk, he thinks, but his throat suddenly dries, thorns wrapping around his neck and restricting his breath. His heartbeat rings in his eardrums._ _

__

___Fucking hell. ___ _ _

____“Cup of tea?”_ _ _ _

_____Cup. Of. Tea. ____ _ _ _

______God, he was just about the biggest fucking idiot to ever walk this earth. He didn’t even drink tea let alone own anything to brew it with._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I…I’m a coffee drinker, thank you very much.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“O-Oh,” Jaehyun lets a sigh break loose. “Coffee, then?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The man’s eyes soften just that tiny bit, but his mask of indifference slides back into place with an almost audible click._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The awkward tension in the air is palpable._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaehyun plays with his fingers, resisting the urge to wring his hands as he clasps his mug. He keeps his eyes down at the dark liquid sloshing around._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Who’d drink this shit, it’s darker than Taeyong’s bloody soul. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________He exhales deeply, pushing the whirlwind of questions running rampant in his mind, away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You still haven’t answered my question. Who _are _you?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jaehyun’s head snaps upwards, fringe flying across his forehead. All at once, his mind wipes blank. Absolutely nothing is left. No coherent sentences, no thoughts at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Uh, um, yellow?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Wow. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He’s a genius isn’t he. An absolute fucking Einstein. Might as well change his name to ‘yellow’ real bloody soon and take up a new identity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaehyun thinks he’s just about the worst fuck-up created._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The man quirks a brow, amused. His skin is pale like the calm before the storm, like the porcelain of ancient statues, like the light sea foam lining the beaches on a warm summer day. The man’s eyes are the deepest brown Jaehyun’s seen, so dark his irises are almost shards of obsidian, carving their way into Jaehyun’s heart, rendering him immobile and unable to speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It’s then that Jaehyun realises he’s been staring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He clears his throat into his fist, and a weak pink dusts across Jaehyun’s cheeks, rising up from his collar and turning the tips of his ears to a pale bubblegum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Jaehyun. Jung, Jaehyun.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Maybe that’s the first full, able-to-be-made-sense-of, sentence he’s said all day to this man. He’s already made a fool of himself, and it’s been what, ten minutes?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The corners of the mysterious guy’s eyes crease oh so endearingly and all of a sudden Jaehyun is flashed with rows of perfect teeth and rosy gums._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaehyun’s eyes go wide, his heart picks up pace. His chest is burning in the way where it’s not painful but the heat still floods him, and a fluttering feeling thrusts itself into his lungs. His world’s just been spun around, turned upside down. Nothing makes sense anymore, not the sudden clench of his heart, not the warm wave that decided to crash over him and make his mind go haywire and definitely not the way Jaehyun’s skin tingles with the rush of ecstasy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The man just _laughed. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He just laughed and Jaehyun thinks it may just be the most beautiful sound he’s heard since his fucking birth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Kim Doyoung, nice to meet you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jaehyun thinks he might just keel over and faint right then and there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Never once has he believed in a god. But Jaehyun must have pissed off one of them this time for them to give him the curse of ‘useless gay’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So, uh, the weather’s quite nice today.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ah, and there goes his sanity again. Jaehyun has to grip the fabric of his pants to refrain from slapping himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Jaehyun,” the man -Doyoung- has his face alight with something akin to delight, though Jaehyun couldn’t be sure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I- uh- yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________His voice comes out shaky and hesitant, and fuck, any chance Jaehyun had even a sliver of dignity left had been stomped on and crushed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Doyoung’s eyes has a glint to them as he says “Oh, I don’t know if it occurred to you,” his voice is laden with playful sarcasm and Jaehyun feels like he’s known this man for years (and not half an hour when he gracefully crashed in through a window.) “it just so happens to be nearly three in the morning.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh, it slipped my mind I guess?” His voice goes up almost a full octave and hell, sliding into a coffin and being lowered into the ground sounds like a very good plan to Jaehyun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Doyoung shakes his head goodnaturedly and the faint sign of a smile ghosts across his features._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Running a hand through his chestnut hair, Jaehyun peers at the other man from across the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So, uh, how did you get,” Jaehyun gestures wildly at the room, “here exactly?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Doyoung averts his eyes, training his gaze onto the timber of the kitchen table. He swirls his cup around absentmindedly, not bothering to wipe at the small droplet which lands on his jeans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There’s a beat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I jumped?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bewildered, Jaehyun can’t help but frown. “Up twelve stories?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Two beats._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Would you believe me if I said yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jaehyun rests his chin on his hand, and searches Doyoung’s eyes for any hint of sarcasm. He draws a blank. There’s nothing in the man whose eyes are just as dark as his hair of burnt charcoal, there’s nothing to give away his true intentions. Then it hits Jaehyun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Doyoung is being serious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, no.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Doyoung seems to consider this for a brief few moments, before closing his eyes and saying, “I don’t know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jaehyun’s frown deepens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What do you mean, you don’t know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I just _don’t _.” Doyoung’s eyes grow sad, almost panicked when he replies, “I can’t remember.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jaehyun scoffs, and chuckles. His light laughter dies though, when he realises Doyoung wasn’t joking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“How do you forget how you fell through a twelve story high window in the middle of a city?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I must’ve hit my head or something,” Doyoung stares out the window as if he isn’t there in the room with Jaehyun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jaehyun can see that Doyoung is hiding something, but he chooses to not press further. Not when the better part of his attention is being taken up by the way Doyoung’s skin is being dimly lit by the warm glow of lamps. Definitely not when Doyoung looks like a Greek sculpture standing in a museum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jaehyun seems to have forgotten the mess he created and the billions of shards of glass on the floor, because he feels one dig against the sole of his foot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Fuck.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Doyoung abruptly stands and rushes to the nearby cupboards, chair left behind and pushed away from the table. “Where’s your med-kit?” His voice is hinted with panic and Jaehyun can’t help the twinge in his heart when he thinks that Doyoung might care about him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“The one to your left… no, maybe not. The one to the right, maybe?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Blood spews from the wound, and all Jaehyun can do is pull the glass piece away while Doyoung, being the lord and saviour he is, brings bandages._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Oh fuck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________There Doyoung is, kneeling down upon the floor, bandaging up Jaehyun’s hand. In what world did Jaehyun land in for such a strikingly handsome man to land in his home? Jaehyun couldn’t for the life of him figure out what led him to this moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The door swings open wide, crashing against the wall and out stumbles a man, slightly shorter than Jaehyun himself, but still taller than the other man tucked under his arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Ten?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The man looks up from where he supports Jaehyun’s roommate’s weight with his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah he fell asleep on the way here and I had to drive him home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ah. It was Ten’s new hook-up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The guy drapes Ten’s unconscious body across the nearest bed, which happened to be Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun inwardly recoils at the thought of a freshly fucked Ten laying on his bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The man looks around, and Jaehyun can tell that he doesn’t want to comment on the shit pile that is their apartment. Instead, the man introduces himself, dimples showing and blinding Jaehyun with his smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m Kun, sorry for bothering you at this time of day.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Oh man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________If Ten hadn’t already staked his claim on Kun, Jaehyun might’ve done it instead. Doyoung is all sharp lines and a cold fresh breeze, but the man, Kun, is soft around the edges, has warm smiles and the smell of fresh brewed coffee lingering around him. Maybe it’s the cologne or something,  
Jaehyun wouldn’t know. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Still, Jaehyun can’t seem to relax quite the same way he does with Doyoung, he doesn’t feel his muscles loosen and head go mellow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Is your hand okay?” Kun’s gaze is curious but holds a keen sense of concern. If Jaehyun wasn’t already charmed by another look similar to that of the man in front of him, then he’s sure he’d have fallen head over heels._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah, it’ll be fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Doyoung’s voice is still and there’s a sharp edge to his words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah…”Jaehyun looks between the two men, and there’s definitely something he’s missing, “I’ll be good as new after a day or two,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kun’s shoulders sag and wipes his hand across his forehead, catching invisible drops of sweat which have not yet formed nor fallen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That’s good, that’s good,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It’s a strange feeling, having a stranger fret over his health, Jaehyun thinks. Kun must be a special case then, too caring for his own good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“He’s always been such a mother hen, worrying about everyone,” An unsettlingly familiar voice cuts into the conversation and Jaehyun’s quite sure he can bear going to jail if it means Ten will shut up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh thank god you’re awake, I thought I’d have to drive you to the clinic if you didn’t wake up soon,” Kun’s voice is anxious but his expression gives away his relief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ten looks half asleep and groggy, hair ruffled and eyes drooping. Maybe Jaehyun won’t slap him just yet, he decides._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ten won’t remember unless he’s awake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kun only sends a look that’s meant to be scathing, but holds no hostility._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ten laughs and though his body was weighed with the tiredness of a long nap, his eyes were bright and ablaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It’s starting to all make sense to Jaehyun now. The way Kun looks at Ten like he is the sun hanging above his barren heart and if the sky were to ever fall, then he’d lose the light of day. The way Ten teases Kun in the way only a certain type of person can, the way when he speaks about Kun his voice is honeyed and dripping with sugar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They were in love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The bastard of a roommate managed to fall in love with only the most kindhearted man alive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Fuck Ten, fuck him for scoring a man before Jaehyun did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> and I’m back at it again with a fic  
> i wrote this on impulse I’m sorry lmfao  
> I’ll update it once my life decides to get in order  
> Thanks for reading doe :D


End file.
